EVERYTHING YOU WANT
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: He's a mob boss.The most powerful one at that. What he want's he get's and he want's kagome, but she just want one thing.TO BE LEFT ALONE. THIS IS my 1ST FANFIC PLz READ N REVIEW. deleted old chaps new ones are being uploaded i started ova! BETTER THAN B4
1. Never Again

_Head thoughts_

"Spoken outloud"

I do not own Inuyasha I just own the storyline. Also I don't own the lyrics or the song they belong to Kelly Clarkson "never again" but she has agreed to let Kagome use them.

…..

Kouga

Ayame

Sango

Rin

How could you. How could you all.

Never again will i be made to look like a fool.

Never again

…….

5 years later.

Club

Lights flashing from green to red to orange to blue to purple to all sorts of colors.

The music was so live everyone out on the dance floor.

Yes tonight was gona be fun.

3 ladies all dressed in black skirts black boots and black corset tops to match. Each girl wearing a black leather jacket.

One girl had purple strings throughout her corset her name was Sango. She had long black hair that reached passed her but. Tonight it was tied in a loose ponytail with her bangs in the front. Sango has brown eyes.

One girl had orange strings her name was Rin. Rin hair reaches to the middle of her back. Now it is hanging down her back but tonight she has curls in her hair. Rin also has brown eyes.

The last girl had green strings her name was Ayame. Ayame has red hair and green eyes. Tonight her hair is just like rin's hanging down with curls in her hair.

All 3 girls if you knew them are very deadly even though they look absolutely beautiful.

Looks are deceiving.

…………………………….

3 guys sitting across the club at a table.

"Kouga stop watching the damn girl's you're getting worse than Miroku." Inuyasha said

"Hey! I resent that Inuyasha." Was heard from Miroku but no one paid attention.

"Look dog breath I can watch them all I want. My mate is down there ya know." Kouga said to Inuyasha while still taking a peak at the girls who were now getting drinks at the bar.

"Not if it means fucking up the mission wolf shit. Besides you know damn well all three of them can take care of themselves just fine." Said a now very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is Sesshomaru?"

"I am right here brother." Came a reply behind inuyasha's head.

Relaxing in his chair Miroku took a sip of his drink "ah this feels good a day off no meetings."

"Idiot you must for we are on a mission." Said Inuyasha

"No not a mission an assignment your dad gave us the night of he just wants us to pick up a package." Said Miroku.

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Incompetent fool"

"Hey guys no need for such harsh words" soon as the guys finished their drinks Rin Sango and Ayame came to sit with them.

"Are you enjoying yourself Rin?" sesshomaru asked a now blushing Rin. Rin could only nod her head she was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd say something dumb.

Sango seeing Rin blush burst out to laughing in return getting a glare from Rin "shut it Sango."

Ayame noticed that it was a stage and on that stage it looked as if it was a band setting up to perform. _Hmm wonder if there any good._

When the band finished setting up out behind the curtain walked 4 guys. All dressed in black pants black shirts with Ladii k written in red on the front. One guy went to the drums one went to a guitar on the right side of the mic and the other to the guitar to the left. The last gut that played the electric piano which was beside the drums came out. It was a mic stand in the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the piano guy who jumped on the mic. May I introduce the one and only Ladii K!

Ayame p.o.v

Wow I guess a lot of people know this Ladii k. as soon as she was announced everyone in the club ran to the back where the stage was located. There were a lot of cheers for this Ladii k person.

Out behind the curtain a girl with long black brown hair came out. She was wearing a black corset dress with red lace and black ankle boots. The dress was amazing it stopped mid thigh and was halter style. When I looked at her face I felt my heartbeat increase. Shit this cannot be who I think this is.

Sango p.o.v

If Miroku touches me one more time I will….wait a sec what's wrong with Ayame. "Ayame"

Sango look. My eyes follow who she is pointing at and suddenly my heart swelled up at the site before me. "It can't be"

Rin p.o.v

Rin look I heard Sango say to me but little did she know I had already seen what they are now looking at. Right now all I want to do is go home. "This just cannot be happening"

Kouga p.o.v.

Ayame what's wrong I ask my mate. She looks at me with those big green eyes and I see her on the edge of tears. I grab her and hug her "baby what's wrong." "Kouga look at the stage" I hear her say to me.

I turn my head to the stage and look and I stare long and hard with my mouth wide open shock written all over my face.

Regular p.o.v

Inuyasha Miroku and sesshomaru all look at Ayame Rin Sango and Kouga. Clearly something is going on that they don't know about. Shock written on all their faces as they watch the stage with intense eyes.

"Geez you 4 act as if you've never seen a band before" said Inuyasha as the band started to play. They all turn around to see the band.

Guitars start to play……

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

Ladii K p.o.v

To say I did good would be an understatement I tore it up. I love performing. The cheers, the excitement my band. Ahhh I love it all. Now I need a drink and hang with the guys.

Regular p.o.v

Inuyasha watched as the girl jumped off the stage and head to the bar with the members of her band following. As she made her way through the crowd people were congratulating her on her performance.

Pow pow pow (sorry that's how my gun sounds lol)

Gunshots went off.

UR THOUGHTS PLZ?!


	2. Running into her

What the hell ? Yelled a pissed Kagome. Being thrown to the ground by a guy that s twice your size is not pleasant. Ugh but I can t be mad at him he s only trying to protect me. I don t hear anymore gun shots so I look up I see the bodyguards grab these two guys who I guess were arguing about something they look like there about to kill each other. Ha ha well I guess they were since one guy shot off in the air with his pistol.

"Kagome are you ok?" I looked up to see my drummer kai . He s cute with his brown hair and blue eyes very nice smile he s a sweet guy. "Yea im good" I answered back as he helped me up "thanks for the save" he smiled "hey if you got shot who would sing?"

I notice as we made our way to the bar that Everything went back to normal after that everyone started back dancing and drinking and just having fun.

{Inuyasha}

"Well that was interesting What the hell are we doing here I got better things to do with my life ya know."

Im looking at my damn brother waiting on my damn drink.

"Yash babe!" ugh I know that voice. No one calls me that but kikyou. I feel her wrap her arms around me. ugh damn!  
"O hell why are they here?" asked a now very irritated sango. kikyou didnt seem to mind that sango didnt like her and her friends kagura, kanna, and some chick i forgot her name.

"How the hell am I suppose to know everyone gets the same day off I guess." Ok now im getting piss why she acting like its my fault the damn girl is at the same club as us.  
"keh!"

{Sango}

I turn to Ayame and Rin "Guys was that really who I thought it was?" I was looking all over the club to see If I could see her again. No sign of kagome anywhere.  
"Yea I think it was kagome." Ayame said to me she looked real sad

"Ayame its ok im sure she s not mad anymore it was 5 years ago it couldn t be helped" said Rin me and her knew that look Ayame was giving.

_Regular P.o.v

Kagome sat at the bar with her band mates. Kai the drummer and the twin guitarists kanji and kanjo. Both had black hair kanji had blue eyes and kanjo had green eyes.

{Kagome}

"Sooooo guys what you think did we kill it or what." My guys each smiled at me "duh" all of them said. We had a laugh suddenly I got the feeling I was being stared at. Must be some guy my dress is very cute making me look sexy of course. I turned around but I saw a lot of guys looking so I just turned back around in my seat.

{kagome s head thoughts}

Mmmh don't I feel loved.! Ha ha lust is more like it. We sat quietly and drank our drinks enjoying the music and all of a sudden some chick bumps into my chair I mean come on learn to hold your liquor. I turn around and look at the chick about to tell her ass off!

{normal}

Kagome turns around and see s a face she thought she would never see again at least she didn't freaking want to!

{Ayame}

"Sango I ll be back im going to the bathroom" so im walking towards the bar cause on the side of it is the bathroom but I ve had a little bit to drink so my walking isn t perfect. I fell on the back of some girls chair and made her waste her drink shit so I open my mouth to apologize and then I freeze. Why do I freeze because its kagome my x best friend who hates me.

Damn I wish I would have stayed home tonight I can t handle this right now.

"Damn watch it will ya!" She looks at me like she doesn t even know me.

Ouch that hurt.

" Look im sorry is your dress ok?"

" Its fine go away now!" yea so she s irritated rite now. She got up and walked away from me with 3 guys following her.

I wanted to say something to her but I don t know what to say I wanted to run after her and talk to her but I can t because I know she won t talk to me not after what happened between us. All thoughts of going to the bathroom out my head I run back to the table.

"Guys lets go." Im trying to keep my voice from sounding like im gona cry. which i felt like doing cause she use to be my best friend and now look at us.

But anyway I think it worked but Kouga did give me a strange look but he let it go.

"Ayame is everything alright?" asked Rin

"Yea its fine just ready to go." We ve been here long enough we got the package so it was no need to stay.

I cant let them know I actually ran into kagome I mean seeing her was one thing but talking to her ugh I need to lay down my head is spinning.

I grab kouga's arm as we all head out. leaving kikyou and her friends behind

Im just glad kouga didn't see her.

_ plz let me know what you think i apologize for being away for so long but im back and ready to work my writing will improve i kinda like this chap and then i kinda dont i think i need to go with more details. review plz let me know what ya think!


End file.
